


Worry

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: You go missing on a run and Carl is left distraught
Relationships: Carl Grimes/You
Kudos: 26





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

It's no secret that you and Carl are completely and utterly in love with each other. When you don’t have your respective jobs to do, you're both pretty much inseparable, and it makes you question why you aren’t together yet. 

You wave goodbye to Carl and set off for a run with Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn. Supplies are getting low, and you only need a few things to stack up on, so it shouldn’t have taken that long.

You get to a nearby neighbourhood, one that you haven’t looted yet. There doesn’t seem to be any walkers in sight, and each of you split up and venture into different houses in the cul-de-sac. You have your knife at the ready, just in case a walker surprises you, and you creep through the front door, searching for whatever you can find. You load up your backpack and, even though the others have instructed you to meet back at a certain lamp post outside, you can’t resist looting another house. You creep inside the other house and make your way upstairs straight away. You're almost at the top of the stairs when a walker tries to barge one of the doors down. It startles you, sending you flying backwards, hitting you downstairs and leaving you motionless at the bottom.

The others have already met back at the meeting place, and there's no sign of you.

“Have you seen (Y/N)?” 

Michonne asks, swivelling around in search for you.

“I thought (Y/N) was with you,” Maggie trails off, turning towards Glenn, “...Oh god.”

“We have to go back and tell the others, it’s too risky to go searching, as much as we want to. We don’t know this place. Anything could happen here.” 

Glenn speaks up, and the other two nod in agreement.

“What’s Carl gonna say?” 

Maggie’s brows furrow together and she crosses her arms.

“I’ll tell him.”

The trio trudge their way back to the group and the pressure is on Michonne. She knows that Carl is going to be distraught when she breaks the news to him.

“Hey, where’s (Y/N)?” 

Carl asks almost instantly when the group returns.

“C’mere a sec, Carl.” 

Michonne soothes, but it only angers Carl.

“Did (Y/N) get bit or somethin’? I knew I should’ve gone instead!” 

He begins to kick at the dust on the floor. Michonne grabs the boy by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes. She's going to try her best to keep her composure, no matter how angry Carl gets.

“Look, (Y/N) went missing. She hasn’t gone far, but Glenn and Maggie are telling your dad now. We’re figuring something out, we’re going to look for her and we’ll find her, I promise you.”

Michonne’s heart breaks at the sight of the boy crying. She tries her best to console him, wrapping him in a hug, but he pushes her away and breaks out into raucous sobs.

“I can’t even do anything and I’ll probably never see her again. It’s all my fault!”

Everyone – with the exception of Rick, Glenn, and Carl – retraces their steps until they come across you. Everyone splits up and search each house, and it just so happens to be Daryl that finds you lying at the foot of the stairs. Immediately, he scoops you up in his arms and exits the house, finding some of the group waiting outside.

“Guys, I got ‘er. She’s okay, jus’ unconscious with a few bumps ‘n scratches.”

Relief washes through over the group as they head back. Daryl has your backpack slung over his shoulder and carries you bridal style all the way back.

He can’t help but smirk down at you, knowing that Carl will be overjoyed that you’re alive and as well as you can be.

“Oh my god, (Y/N)!” 

Carl immediately jumps up and darts towards you and Daryl.

“She’s alright, jus’ needs to rest a lil’.” 

Daryl reassures him.

“I love ‘er, Daryl. I really do. I was so scared she’d never find out.”

He strokes your hair gently. He can’t put his relief into words.

“You can tell ‘er yerself when she wakes up, kid.”


End file.
